Content sharing between multiple users is increasing. One standard OMA DRM v.2 (of Mar. 15, 2004) describes the use of Rights Objects as being distributable to users' devices. The users' devices with the Rights Objects may then view content provided from a central source based on the receipt of the Rights Objects from the central source.
However, this standard does not address protected real-time multimedia sharing in point-to-point and multiparty communications.